Toi, toi mon toi
by minimione
Summary: Où comment James Potter réussit à séduire Lily Evans


Bonjour à tous !

Me voilà de retour avec une toute nouvelle fiction sur James et Lily ! Elle sera relativement courte, trois ou quatre chapitres je pense. Je n'ai cependant pas abandonné mon autre fiction en cours « Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était elle » mais le temps me manque cruellement en ce moment et le manque de reviews est plutôt décourageant… donc si vous voulez vous y mettre… : D

N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter celle-ci, elle me tient à cœur !

Merci et bonne lecture !

Bien à vous,

Minimione

Lily Evans, 15 ans, étudiait la magie à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard depuis maintenant cinq ans. D'une nature plutôt franche et dynamique, la jeune femme ne mâchait pas ses mots avec quiconque ce qui, bien entendu, ne lui apportait pas que des avantages. De plus, sans être populaire à l'extrême, Lili disposait d'un solide réseau de connaissances et d'amitiés dans l'école ainsi que d'une passion inaltérable pour les livres. Ce dernier point constituait, aux dires de certains, son plus grand défaut et lui valait le surnom détestable de « miss je sais tout » qu'elle abhorrait plus que tout.

La vie de Lily n'avait rien de forcément trépidant pour les sorciers : son quotidien était rythmé par les cours, les vacances, la bibliothèque et parfois quelques fêtes auxquelles elle assistait ça et là tout en sachant qu'elle s'y ennuierait à coup sûr.

Tout aurait pu continuer ainsi si seulement elle ne s'était pas rendue sous cet arbre avec un livre en cet fin d'après-midi d'un mois de septembre qui laissait paraître ses derniers rayons de soleil.

Elle s'était installée là, loin du brouhaha continu de Poudlard, pour profiter de ce qui serait probablement la dernière soirée chaude de l'année avant les longs mois d'hiver. Plongée dans son bouquin, elle ne vit pas la haute silhouette accourir vers son refuge et sursauta donc quand cette dernière trébucha sur ses jambes et s'effondra à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Le premier choc passé, elle aperçut un jeune homme qu'elle savait de sa promotion et dans sa maison. Il était brun autant des yeux que des cheveux et semblait avoir couru pendant des kilomètres. Ne sachant que faire ni que dire, elle attendit que le jeune homme se relève et prenne la parole.

Oh, excuse-moi ! Je ne t'avais pas vu, je m'appelle James Potter !

Oh… Lily Evans, enchantée.

De même, j'étais entrain de fuir le concierge quand j'ai vu cet arbre au loin qui m'a probablement sauvé la vie ! C'est qu'un idiot de toute manière, il ne m'aura jamais attrapé celui-là ! Bon et sinon, qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ?

James avait débité son flot de parole sans respirer une seule seconde et Lily fut déroutée par son comportement et son assurance débordante si bien qu'elle mit quelques secondes à lui répondre.

Je lisais comme tu peux le voir.

Ah… moi je n'aime pas trop les livres, ça sert à rien, je connais déjà tout !

Outrée par tant de prétention, la jeune fille décida sur l'instant qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout ce genre de personnage : comment pouvait-on détesté les livres ?

Je te raccompagne au château Lily ?

Non merci Potter, je connais le chemin.

Et sur ce, elle se leva et se dirigea en direction du château sans un regard supplémentaire pour le jeune homme resté immobile face à tant d'aplomb. Il courut pour la rattraper mais resta en silence jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame, gardienne de l'accès à la maison griffondor. Une fois à l'intérieur, Lily monta dans son dortoir pour y déposer son livre et s'apprêta à descendre pour aller déjeuner lorsqu'elle aperçut Potter au milieu de la salle commune qui discutait avec trois amis à lui que Lily ne connaissait que de vue.

Lorsqu'elle s'approcha, elle sentit le regard du brun sur son dos et ne s'en sentit pas très à l'aise mais elle continua tout de même sa route.

Les jours se succédèrent alors au gré des cours, des repas dans la grande salle… et désormais de James Potter. En effet, le jeune homme avait eu, selon ses dires, une sorte de révélation en voyant Lily pour la première fois donc, toujours selon lui, ils devaient sortir ensemble, c'était une évidence puisqu'elle était la femme de sa vie !

Chaque jour, la jeune fille subissait littéralement les assauts du jeune griffondor comme ce matin du début de mois de décembre…

Lily venait d'arriver dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner entourée de deux de ses plus proches amies, Hélène et Sophie, lorsque James s'était planté devant le trio.

Bonjour Lily jolie !

Salut James.

Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives, tout allait pour le mieux, merci Potter.

Tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur, tu veux en parler ?

Laisse-moi Potter

Tu sais, il ne faut pas garder ça pour toi, ça peut être…

Potter, si j'avais un problème, j'irai en parler à quelqu'un mais surtout pas à toi alors occupe toi de tes affaires veux-tu !

Mais tu ES mon affaire Lily Jolie, tu ne veux pas t'y résoudre mais tu sais au fond de toi que tu es mon futur, que je suis ton avenir !

Potter, arrête ça immédiatement, ne te rend pas encore plus ridicule que tu ne l'es déjà !

J'aime ton caractère de lionne, ma Lily

Hélène et Sophie sentaient le ton monter dangereusement entre les deux griffondor, surtout du côté de Lily, et décidèrent donc de tenter de les éloigner. Mais leur tentative était sans compter l'appétit de Lily : bien que mince, la jeune femme ne faisait jamais de régime et mangeait comme un ogre ! Or dans le cas présent, les filles n'avaient même pas eu le temps de s'asseoir donc impossible de ramener leur amie en cours. Elles observèrent alors impuissante le carnage qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux : Potter qui déballait un nombre incalculables de bêtises dans l'espoir d'intéresser Lily et cette dernière qui l'envoyait sur les roses dès que possible… Ces deux là n'iraient pas loin !

Hélène et Sophie voyaient les efforts du jeune homme mais aussi la carapace que leur amie avait bâtie pour ne pas se laisser atteindre par lui. La jeune femme ne voulait pas aimer, c'était trop douloureux, inutile selon ses dires. Ses parents avaient été mariés de force dans le monde moldu par leurs parents impitoyables et ne s'étaient jamais aimés, quel gâchis. Donc depuis toute jeune, Lily pensait que l'amour n'existait pas et que, même si certains pensaient l'éprouver, ce n'était qu'une illusion pour les optimistes.

Les deux filles décidèrent alors d'aider James Potter. Leur plan était simple : elles lui donneraient de temps en temps des indices sur la personnalité de Lily, sur ses goûts afin de mieux l'aider à l'atteindre. Une fois leur plan entendu, James fut un peu choqué par l'audace des jeunes filles mais ne fut pas réticent, bien au contraire. Il alla rejoindre son groupe d'amis qui dévoraient littéralement leur repas et passa une très bonne journée.

Le mois de décembre s'égrenait lentement et Lily continuait à subir les attaques incessantes de James. Elle ne comprenait pas son obstination : elle l'envoyait sur les roses à chaque fois et de plus en plus violemment car elle ne ressentait rien pour lui mais il revenait toujours, de plus en plus insistant en criant dans les couloirs de Poudlard « Lily jolie, tu es belle, sors avec moi ! » déclanchant à chaque fois les rires de ses camarades de cours qui commençaient même à se lasser de son comportement. Elle ne voulait pas aimer car elle n'aimait pas souffrir.

Mais elle savait que le bal de Noël approchait et qu'il allait l'inviter. Mais elle refuserait, une fois encore.

Lily, Potter veut t'inviter au bal de Noël.

Je sais Hélène, enfin je m'en doute…

Et tu vas lui dire oui ?

Même pas en rêve, je l'enverrai encore une fois sur les roses…

Lily !

… Sauf si sa demande est originale, mais j'en doute fortement !

Hélène et Sophie se jetèrent un regard éloquent : Potter allait devoir mettre les bouchées doubles ! Le lendemain matin, au détour d'un couloir, elles l'interpellèrent.

Potter !

Oui ?

Voici le premier indice : Lily aime l'originalité !

Heu… ce qui veut dire ?

Décarcasses toi !

Et elles s'en allèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues, laissant le jeune homme perplexe au milieu du couloir.

Une semaine avant le bal de Noël, Dumbledore laissa un samedi entier aux cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années pour faire leurs emplettes à Pré au Lard en leur recommandant vivement de trouver un cavalier ou une cavalière.

Lily regardait les autres élèves s'exciter à cette perspective : elle aimait l'idée du bal mais pourquoi s'encombrer d'un cavalier ? Elle pouvait très bien s'amuser sans !

Alors qu'elle retournait à la tour de griffondor après un copieux dîner, une main l'attrapa au détour d'un couloir. Elle voulut crier mais une autre main lui barra la bouche et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec James Potter dans ce qui semblait être un placard à balais.

Lily, ne cries pas, c'est moi !

Laisse moi tranquille Potter, t'en a pas marre à la fin ?

Tu sous-estimes ma capacité à m'accrocher Lily.

Et toi tu sous-estimes ma capacité à t'envoyer bouler !

Calme toi, je ne suis pas là pour me battre.

Dépêche-toi, je veux renter.

Acceptes-tu de…

Non je n'irai pas au bal avec toi !

Quelle prétentieuse !

Quoi ?

Je voulais simplement t'inviter à passer la journée avec moi à Pré au lard, qui serait assez fou pour t'inviter au bal ?

Sur ces mots blessants il était parti sans se retourner. Cette phrase résonna longtemps dans la tête de la jeune fille et elle resta dans le placard de longues minutes avant de rejoindre sa salle commune pour être bien sûre que James n'y serait plus. Elle erra donc un moment dans le château désert sans rencontrer personne, ni le concierge ni aucun préfet puis elle entra dans la tour de griffondor.

Tout le monde était monté se coucher… sauf James qu'elle trouva pensif face aux flammes ardentes de la cheminée. Il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence donc elle en profitant pour se diriger discrètement vers les escaliers menant au dortoir lorsque la voix du jeune homme retentit.

Tu sais Lily, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça et je ne sais pas comment le gérer.

La jeune fille s'était arrêtée dans son élan et au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, elle l'entendait approcher jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve derrière elle. Elle se retourna alors et vit son air résigné.

Dès que je t'ai vu en septembre près du lac, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, enfin je crois. Je vois bien que mes efforts ne fonctionnent pas sur toi mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi Potter ? Tu me suis sans cesse, tu me harcèles. Tu ne m'attires pas, je n'y peux rien.

Comment s'est possible alors que toi tu m'attires tant ?

L'attirance ne s'achète pas, elle se ressent au premier regard et moi je n'ai rien ressenti quand je t'ai vu, ça s'arrête là.

Je te ferai changer d'avis Lily

Tu n'y arriveras jamais Potter.

C'est ce qu'on verra, bonne nuit Lily.

Salut Potter.


End file.
